


午夜飞行 Vol de Nuit

by penxacola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Under the Influence of Horcruxes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penxacola/pseuds/penxacola
Summary: “我们燃烧而没有光，像正午的烛火。”
Relationships: Amy Benson & Tom Riddle, Amy Benson/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 1





	午夜飞行 Vol de Nuit

午夜飞行

“我们燃烧而没有光，像正午的烛火。”

1946年12月26日  
我翻开那本发霉的绒面封皮大书，有一部分明显被翻看了许多遍。  
“制作魂器的真谛并非杀死一个人，而是在于分裂灵魂与躯体，加以巫师本人的魔力施压，将对方灵魂力量作为分裂并转移本人灵魂的跳板……”  
我想到了那阵铺天盖地的光芒，失魂落魄的毕肖普，还有……我。

酒 1937年5月8日  
“灵魂中蕴含的力量是难以计算的……”  
我盯着坐在墙角板凳上心不在焉的里德尔，他的脸庞在斜阳的照耀下熠熠生辉，他的眼睛就像黑曜石闪烁着光芒。

“孩子们，即使你们出身贫寒，也不要忘记……” 

他怎么会甘于平凡？他不应该出生在这种肮脏下等的地方。

“这位小姐，你知道不要忘记了什么吗？”

牧师向我走来，脸上挂着虚伪的假笑。如果他真的有那么高尚，就不应该在他的袍子下面藏一瓶科尔夫人的私藏杜松子酒——他没藏好，露出了瓶盖。

“我不知道，牧师先生。”我如实回答，他似乎找到了什么乐子，一边的嘴角勾起了一个浅弧。  
“你们这样的女孩，最后总愿意自甘堕落不是吗？成为黑夜中街角的跳梁小丑，出卖自己的肉体灵魂……”

“咣！”  
他藏在袍子里杜松子酒应声落地。

“……不会有什么成就。”  
他的话这时才结束。

“或许你与‘我们这些人’相差不大呢，牧师先生。”  
一只银白色的小蛇从牧师的身上滑下，消失在墙角。

3.海 1938.6  
“记得日落前回来。”   
海风太大，科尔夫人的话被吹散在广阔的海滩上。   
不知道从什么时候开始，我有了观察汤姆·里德尔的习惯。我只是想知道，他到底会成为什么样的人，做出什么样的事。他此刻正向海边悬崖走去，但他似乎有个小麻烦——平常喜欢欺负人的傻大个丹尼斯·毕肖普跟在他后方，而他似乎并没有注意到这个问题。   
我毫不迟疑地跟在后面。   
我手脚并用，勉强爬到了洞口。这个洞比我想象得深，岩洞深处吹来的阵阵冷风使我不禁打了个寒颤。里德尔在勉强见得到光的地方，他手上绕着一只银色的小蛇。他似乎在与它对话，发出诡异的“嘶嘶”的声音。 

他的小宠物罢了。 

“艾米……艾米……他是个恶魔！”   
毕肖普从一块岩石后方爬过来抓住了我的裙角，他的身下有一滩可疑的水渍。我看向里德尔。他看向毕肖普，对我的出现似乎不是特别惊讶。  
我对毕肖普摇摇头，甩开毕肖普的手。这是里德尔的事了，他拥有任意处置他的能力。里德尔向他走去，脸上是愉快的笑容；毕肖普大致因为惊吓过度而动弹不得，但他嘴上绝不输对方半分气势。   
“你这个恶魔、杂种、变异体！”   
“怪胎！”   
“没人要的垃圾！”   
“谁知道你妈是不是一个街头烂婊子，被什么怪物搞了——”   
毕肖普的话说到一半时，里德尔的笑容僵住了，就像被丢到火炉烧到一半的塑料娃娃。我只记得他的周身爆发出一阵白光，向毕肖普袭去，那阵铺天盖地的光芒，笼罩了我的整个世界。

4.凤凰尾羽 1938.7  
丹尼斯·毕肖普疯了。  
他不再说话，眼总空洞地望向远方。  
不过生活还是在继续，孤儿院早夭的孩子很多，他已经很幸运了。  
从海边岩洞回来后，我总觉得自己有点不对劲，但到底是怎么了，我却说不清楚。期间汤姆·里德尔送了我一只烤兔子。其实他就算不这么做我也不会说出去的，所以我把烤兔子还给了正在关禁闭的他——在我看来，他更需要食物。他开始窜个子了，这样一来他原本瘦弱的身板就被拉得更细长了。  
真正的故事应当是从那个奇装异服的中年人带我和里德尔去上学开始的。  
邓布利多——那个穿着紫色天鹅绒西装的男人——递给我一块糖，我接过便道谢并吃下了。他的眼中满是笑意，必定是极为满意我的行为；然后我又对他说的“我是巫师”表达了适当的惊讶和欣喜。

奥利凡德先生一连递给我好几枝魔杖，但它们要么在我的手中毫无反应，要么只喷出星星点点的火花。   
“这根，试试。”奥利凡德又递来一枝魔杖，“凤凰尾羽，沉香白木，十二英寸——不错的选择。”   
我随手一挥，一种温暖的感觉从手臂传至指尖，魔杖坚爆发出一串漂亮的银色烟花。   
“我前几天刚刚售出了它的兄弟，”奥利凡德先生边包装边对我说道，“紫杉木凤凰尾羽十三英寸。还有一根它们的兄弟，我相信不久就会遇到它的有缘人的。”他递给我盒子，笑着说道。

1938年9月1日 破帽子   
破旧的、打着补丁的帽子散发出一种烂菜叶、臭鸡蛋、蜂蜜与皮革的混合怪味。我极力克制住捂鼻子的欲望。   
“一个精明的女孩，”帽子以斟酌的语调考虑道，“太精明了，简直就是经典的斯莱特林。怎么样，考虑一下？”   
“不，我再想想。”我在火车上结识的女孩安娜·琼斯告诉我斯莱特林很排挤我这样‘麻瓜出身’的巫师。   
“或许拉文克劳吧。”我轻声说道。   
“好，”帽子回答，“不错的选择。”

1940年6月3日 平行线  
“对了，”奥利弗·洪贝卷着头发心不在焉地说，“听说桃金娘向汤姆·里德尔告白了。”  
她面前的书成了个摆设，他的双眼紧紧粘在前方不远处的里德尔身上——他正在翻阅一本厚重的大书，一看就是禁书区中的。   
“喔是吗。”我搪塞着回答这位不怎么有耐心的大小姐。   
“那只四眼狗真不自量力，就凭她的长相和出生，以后还是安心过麻瓜的日子就好了。”  
麻瓜出身，我愣了一下，随着她的目光饶有兴趣地看了一眼里德尔。他感受到了奥利弗炙热的目光，抬起头报以彬彬有礼的微笑。   
近墨者黑近朱者赤，在斯莱特林的圈子里呆久了，孤儿院出身的男孩都可以伪装成贵族。“沃尔布加·布莱克，又是她！不要脸，明明是三年级的，老牛吃嫩草！”奥利弗突然压低声音，恨恨说道，眼神紧随着我身后。  
一阵浓郁的香水味扑来。有些甜腻晕眩，却不失优雅。

我的目光不自觉地转移到布莱克身上，她穿着墨绿色长袍，纯银的扣子一尘不染；光亮柔顺的黑发烫成一丝不苟的的小卷，高高的颚骨和淡漠的绿色眼睛标榜着她因自身美貌与家世的骄傲。沃尔布加理所当然地坐在了里德尔的对面，我觉得我都听见了满图书馆少女心破裂的声音。  
里德尔没有抬头打招呼，而是继续看面前的书。  
良久，他才抬起头来，盖上面前的书。那本书的封皮是绒面的，但已因年代久远而霉迹斑斑。  
他的眼神一下就对上了我的，我有点尴尬，但也就这么盯着。  
我发现他平常波澜不惊的脸上有了几分困惑，但发现我毫不要脸地死死盯着他时便马上恢复了原样，吵我微笑点头示意问好。我有些不知所措，但还是保持了基本的礼仪。我突然想到，这似乎是他第一次正眼瞧我。

1941年9月 轨道偏转   
“汤姆，本森只是一个泥巴种！你不能和她在一起！”  
莱斯特兰奇的大嗓门传遍了整节车厢，我有些尴尬地看着对面的洪贝。  
“你和汤姆，正在交往？”洪贝看上去怒气冲冲却因难以接受和其他原因而有些畏惧，不敢大声叫吼。  
“嗯。”我含糊地应道。  
“那你可以告诉我……他最喜欢吃什么吗？”洪贝绕着手指，绯红了脸。  
我第一次觉得这个女孩有闪光点——追帅哥挺执着的。“当然，烤兔子。”

刚对赫奇帕奇那个想对我施昏昏倒地的女生生实验完我的无声倒挂金钟，走出那条小走廊便看到了靠在墙上用烟灰色手帕擦拭魔杖的汤姆。我打包票，我刚才对那个女生施的倒挂金钟一定施他看到了她的粉红胖次——当然，这顶不省油的灯绝对不是来看这个的。  
我叹了口气，套上客套的笑脸，挽起他的手臂。他接过我手中一叠无趣而繁杂的女巫家政课本，我们在沉默中走过了整条走廊，期间我收到了无数女生利刃般的目光，我风雨不动安如山的面瘫face。

“今天天气真不错。”我瞟了一眼天空中漂浮的大朵灰云，发话，不然真怕他憋出内伤。  
“是嘛，我不这么觉得。”

拆台。差劲。

要不是我当年隐瞒了毕肖普的事情，还在他关小黑屋的时候还他了兔子，送了一两次大家吃剩的面包边，他说不定都活不到现在呢。  
身边的人顿了一下，终于打算开口了。  
“最近你的好友洪贝小姐总是送给我有趣的礼物。

那姑娘还真当真了，这么穷追不舍。我在心中大笑，表情却是严肃。“是嘛亲爱的，我以为你会喜欢的呢。”我顺便叹了口气，摆出失望的表情。

“你有好朋友是好的”，他慢条斯理地地说着，突然低下头在我耳边轻语道，“但我希望你可以至少记住你的身份——你不是有求必应屋，没必要对别人有求必应。”

他在每个人上加重了语气，呼吸间的热气铺在我的颈上。我的脸应该配合地红一下，可是多年的厚脸皮早就练得炉火纯青。

“原来拥有太多追求者也是一件麻烦的事呀，我倒是该为自己庆幸了？”

我停下了脚步，教室里几个家务白痴正尝试着用魔法拍碎大蒜，呛人的味道扑鼻而来。  
教室里的一群女生抬起头毫不顾忌地打量我，或是在像汤姆抛媚眼。他颇有绅士风度地回报了笑意。

我抢过我的书，逃一样跑到教室角落，躲避那些炽热的目光，以及那个思想留在十八世纪的贝勒丝夫人。

8.边缘之舞 1942年圣诞  
当霍格沃兹的上空爆发出绚烂的烟花时，我才意料到过了午夜。  
前方的走廊里回荡着一群格兰芬多的笑声——毕竟是圣诞，费尔奇先生也睁一只眼闭一只眼了。我停下脚步，朝反方向走去。在霍格沃兹这几年，似乎我也没有交到什么朋友，生活就在独来独往中度过，和汤姆的关系只是维持在表面上，很少会有交集。

就像一只午夜的游魂，或许比他们更寂寞。  
我想起十一岁前的圣诞节，总是绕过醉醺醺的科尔夫人去泰晤士河畔看烟花。12月底的泰晤士河结了厚厚的冰，我把我夏天到冬天所有衣服套上还是瑟瑟发抖。河畔总有群青年也像这群格兰芬多一样，醉醺醺地唱着歌。我心中不免有些怅然。可能不论现在或以后，我都得靠自己。  
不知不觉竟然走到了斯莱特林那阴森森的休息室门口。汤姆今夜好像应邀参加了布莱克家的晚宴——一方面是他忠心耿耿的沃尔布加，另一方面应该是他斯莱特林后裔的名声在圈子越传越大。  
当然，我是不该了解这么多的。我的职责一是当好他的花瓶女朋友，烂桃花的挡箭牌；二则是管好我的嘴，不然他孤儿院出身的事情一旦传出去，对他可是半分好处都没有。

“纯种。”我对画像上的贵族男子念道。他不忘对我行了个礼，揉着睡意沉沉的双目打开了门。  
毋庸置疑，斯莱特林的休息室比拉文克劳的豪华上几倍，但基本结构却还是相似的。我注意到门边的壁炉前普鲁士蓝的地毯有些尘埃，再向前几步，才发现汤姆里德尔正躺在壁炉前墨绿的沙发上，平常总是苍白的脸上泛起了红晕；衬衣的领口有些凌乱，两粒扣子没扣好，露出好看的锁骨。  
他大致是醉了，很安静地躺在那里。

我蹑手蹑脚地绕到沙发旁。茶几上还散落着书籍和笔记本——斯莱特林的圣诞节留宿名单上只有汤姆里德尔一个名字，他大致是直接把这里当书桌了，毕竟壁炉旁更温暖。  
书大致是一本禁书区的高阶黑魔法，他和他的小团体就爱好这些；我随手翻了翻笔记，有很多我不认识的古代文字。我扪心自问的确这课我学的不太好，但还是认出了几个古如尼文。  
“灵魂……灵魂……灵魂……”  
我并不认为汤姆会是什么的信徒，他只相信自己。这大概只是他那些见不得人的研究中的其一。

正要合上，一张纸条掉了出来——“批准借阅《*******》一书。H·斯拉格霍恩 1940年6月3日。”  
1940年6月3日……似乎在那之后不久汤姆就要求我当他的女朋友，我想到了那本发霉的绒面大书，突然心生兴趣。我用了一个无声的“复制成双”，一张一模一样的签名条就归我了。我又用了混淆咒改变了纸条上的日期，然后塞在我施了无痕伸缩咒的口袋里。  
在我放下笔记本的那个瞬间，声音从背后传来。  
“沃尔……艾米？”  
我挺直腰板，尽力使我的行为问心无愧一点。  
虽然汤姆把我认成沃尔布加·布莱克让我有点挂不住面子，但我还是装作什么都没听见。  
“我顺道来看看你。”我转过身，他刚起身，扯了扯袖子上的褶皱——他总是过度维护自己在别人面前的形象。  
他尚未发话，我猜想他有些无言，酒精使他不可避免得比平常迟钝，不过也幸好如此。

我自顾自接了话：“圣诞快乐汤姆，这是给你的礼物。“  
我随意从口袋里抽出一个东西——是我一年级时暑假在市中心买下的黑色软皮本。我对它练习过隐形咒，似乎还写过什么，但是很糟糕地忘了。  
但在这种情况下如果不表现的自然一些，别说汤姆，喝了三瓶火焰威士忌的格兰芬多都会看出我的紧张。

“哦，多谢。“他接过本子，揉揉太阳穴就把它顺手放在身后的沙发上。我放松了一些，下意识向后走了几步，试图拉开我们的距离；但我忘记了我身后正及我膝盖高度的茶几，小腿撞在上面失去了平衡。  
汤姆伸出手拉了我一把，我才勉强稳住了脚跟。这个动作不可避免地又缩短了我们的距离。我慌忙向他道谢，同时我闻到了他身上浅淡的香味。

沃尔布加·布莱克的味道。

前年暑假我在香水店打过工，所以我对香水的味道极其敏感。我和沃尔布加也不可避免地接触过。她来自高贵的纯血家族，她的香水却未必。那个味道，应该是午夜飞行。浓厚，成熟，就和她的气质相似。  
突然就感到一种不悦从脚底蔓延到头顶，我冷了脸。  
“我想我该走了，”我说着，钻出汤姆和和茶几的缝隙，“你的脸色不是很好，或许应该去医务室要杯醒酒汤。  
我的理智告诉我不该冒犯他，因此我才疾步离开，因为我不想看到他的反应。即使这是不对的——我从未逃避。

1941年12月26日 即兴判断  
我想的太简单了。  
在我走出图书馆时我在拐角处的镜子瞥到了我的表情，苍白宛若石膏。难怪想骂我两句的梅乐平夫人吐出一个“你”便噤声。  
我明白了为什么会做一些奇怪的梦——蛇，惩戒，黑魔法，还有我明明没有进过几次的孤儿院禁闭室细节……哈，因为这都是汤姆·里德尔的梦，而我已经成为了他的一部分。他从我拒绝了帮助丹尼斯的那一刻起就掌握了我的恐惧，对强权的屈服。  
他可以把他的那部分灵魂取走，但以我对他的了解，他保不准杀人灭口，届时我也没有了魔力——是啊 ，我本质上就是一个麻瓜，一个手无缚鸡之力的麻瓜。   
我需要一个可以帮助我的人，一个可以和他抗衡的人。 

阿不思·邓布利多泯了一口他的蜂蜜酒，火光在他熠熠生辉的蓝色双目中跳动。  
“本森小姐，想来点新酿的蜂蜜酒？”  
“不用了，谢谢您的好意。”我双手交叠放在膝盖上，如同第一次见到邓布利多时的拘谨礼貌。  
“你总是这么的有礼貌，本森小姐。”他不表明态度，却看穿了我来拜访他别有目的。 我深吸一口气。这个故事长而阴暗，有着最懦弱的我；而我也明白这只会徒添他对我的坏印象。  
  
邓布利多的表情略是惊讶，不过转瞬而逝。或许他从未料到汤姆里德尔是如此堕落。  
“我希望您能祝我一臂之力。”我补充完最后一句话，后背手心在温暖的房间里仍直冒冷汗。  
“你希望我帮你什么呢？”他摸摸自己棕红色的胡子，轻松地说。  
“一份不限时的门钥匙，空间转换器。“我捏紧拳头，这是我查了很久的书才查出来的，比时间转换器难上一筹的工艺，除了技术要求还需运气。我不论是魔力和阅历都不足以制造出这么精密的仪器。  
“你知道，我十分关心我的学生“，他摆出了谈判的姿态，”你若是愿意多关心汤姆，我会很乐意你时常来我这喝茶的。我不假思索地答应了。邓布利想要的信息我未必能拿全，但对我百利无一害，何乐而不为？  
邓布利多露出了一个温和的微笑，“听阿尔法夫人说汤姆昨天发烧了，现在还在医务室。你知道他怎么了吗？”

9.无谓挣扎Part1 1942年圣诞假期  
那个圣诞假期前一天是我作为巫师最后一次见到邓布利多教授。当里德尔用最自然却也是最不可抵抗的语气告诉我圣诞节将回到伦敦时，我便有一种隐隐的预感。  
在1943年还不存在踪丝，如果我死了——即使以巫师的身份——都可能无人知晓。所以当里德尔告诉我这个消息时，我匆匆跑到了邓布利多的办公室。  
他不太吃惊，又或许他总是一副平平淡淡的样子。习惯性地捋了捋红棕色的胡子，问我是否记得空间转换器的用法。我点点头，当然，捏碎玻璃。

我摸摸口袋的那个玻璃球，浓稠的透明液体沉淀着白色的粉末，就像一个普通的儿童玩具。当我踏上红皮火车时，我才意识到我忘记询问这个水晶球会带领我到什么地方。  
回到孤儿院，我仍然住在孤儿院。多么神奇，伦敦大轰炸后，这所破房子还能健在。科尔夫人更沉醉于她的酒精了，房子里的孩子更多了。作为孤儿院年龄最大的孩子，我明显感受到科尔夫人好几次想赶我走。我搬到大厅睡，把房间让出来；白天多帮她干点活，却还是少不了被她诟病。汤姆则是在把我送回孤儿院后正式与科尔夫人告别，他在孤儿院本来就只有几件破衣服，现在穿得起镶着银制双排扣的哈里斯花呢大衣的他自然什么都没带就离开了。原本会有点凌乱的黑发修剪梳理得服服帖帖，黑色的德比靴擦拭得发光，沾上一粒灰似乎都是亵渎，某次科尔夫人还曾偷偷问我汤姆是被哪家贵妇人包养了这么有钱。

白天干活，我只有晚上哄完育婴室里那几个平均年龄不到一岁的孩子睡着能有空写作业。大厅中炉火未尽，残存暖意。  
我点了一只蜡烛，借着微弱的烛光看着课本上一堆拉丁文而头脑发胀。正当我昏昏欲睡时，大门被急促地扣响。  
我从窗户里望过去，一个身着绿色天鹅绒长袍的女人。

布莱克。

我打开们，冷风失去了门这道屏障，肆无忌惮地向屋里冲，冲散了最后一点点余温，也吹灭了蜡烛。我裹了裹身上的晨衣，布莱克直接走了进来。  
“你必须和我走一趟。”布莱克没有在意她弄脏的披风后摆，开门见山地说道。我沉默了一会儿，而她也意识到自己的失礼，直直地瞪着我，良久才说话。  
“是汤姆，他说找你。”  
我点点头，“你等等，我去换一套衣服。“布莱克紧绷的五官松懈了一些。

我还没有学习幻影移形，这第一次让我措手不及。到达目的地时我甚至还没看清四周的环境就开始头晕脑胀。布莱克拉着我的手腕冲上楼梯，在一间卧室门口停下，撇开的披风里礼服还闪闪发光。“有什么事情你叫昆娜就好了——它是这里的家养小精灵。她脱下披风挂在手臂上，看上去还是一位因为刚跳完舞气喘吁吁的贵族小姐。”照顾好他。“  
我木木地点点头，看她在我面前施展幻影移形离开。一只丑陋的小精灵耷拉着耳朵“砰“地出现在面前。”尊贵的布莱克小姐吩咐昆娜要听泥巴种本森的话——本森快进去吧。“她用厌恶的语气说道，殊不知自己比我更卑贱。她拉开房门，把我推了进去。  
汤姆·里德尔，人人尊敬爱戴的优秀学生，似乎又一次不胜酒力。只不过这次情况有点糟糕——他的颈上和手臂泛起了红色的小斑——酒精过敏了，但还不是最严重的，至少比孤儿院那次有个女孩偷喝了科尔夫人的典藏那次好。

我吩咐昆娜拿了一堆药水和新鲜的牛奶回来，给他灌了下去。过了几小时，红斑逐渐淡了下去。我松了一口气，布莱克小姐终于不会给我一个阿瓦达了。  
我起身走到窗边，是泰晤士河的风景。冬日的河水凝结成冰，在柔软的月色和星花下反而泛着锐利的光。

这家伙……过得真不错啊。  
我突然想起在很多年前——也不是很多年前——在哪个空气泛着浮躁的渺茫夏初，我便预料到了他的远大前程。  
只是我没有预料到会牵扯到我身上。

1942年12月 无谓挣扎（下）  
醒来是因为阳光的乍目。我从来都不留着灯睡觉，只有黑暗的环境才能让我入眠；我的睡眠又很浅，只要有光的刺激就会让我醒来。  
我迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，不熟悉的浅色绒面帷幔首先映入眼帘，过度柔软的床垫令我的腰有点不适。我起身下床，花了三秒钟才意识到昨天发生的一切。我试着叫了一下小精灵的名字，她端着热水毛巾和洗漱用品出现在我面前。“主人吩咐昆娜听泥巴种的话，泥巴种要好好待在房子里。“  
洗漱完毕，昆娜递给我一套崭新的女士巫师袍（不是我以前穿的那种二手的），洗过浆过还喷了一点香水在领口。我穿衣服时昆娜就站在旁边（她说要监视我），我试探着问她她的主人是谁。  
“当然是里德尔大人。“她带着一百分的敬仰说，”能为尊贵无上的斯莱特林服务是昆娜的荣幸。“

在屋子里转了一会儿，昆娜也不阻挡我，我便试着拉有的房门，锁着的我便知趣不碰，拉了半天终于有一扇门打开。是一间藏书室。  
这件藏书室是圆形的，有大致五层，排着满满的书。我绕着走上去，前几层的书连封皮都是一些我看不懂的语言，走到最上面那层，我发现竟然有一至七年级的课本。这些课本都不是崭新的，二手，又或许是三手，看的出它们的主人翻看了许多遍，而如今都又被订的牢牢的。我随手翻开《标准咒语，五级》，许多内容旁边还写着批注，多半是对咒语或手法的改进。找到最后我还发现了几本麻瓜小说，时间也就这么打发了过去。  
消磨了一天，我走回客厅，果然已经灯火通明。昆娜最敬爱的主人坐在长桌前看预言家日报，两只不知道从哪里冒出来的小精灵拉开椅背，里德尔示意我入座。我坐下后便不发话，他也保持沉默。上菜后我埋头苦吃，直到最后一道甜品都被撤下，我才偷偷抬起头瞄了一下里德尔。他正优雅的拭去嘴角布丁的残余，眼睛却盯着我。看来他是打定主意要我先发话了。  
我对自己疯狂壮胆，然后如同壮士赴身刑场抬起头，给自己装上十二分好看的笑脸。“谢谢你的款待，这一餐我很愉快。”  
才怪。  
“圣诞快乐艾米，”对面的人轻轻摇了摇高脚杯，颇有贵族风范，然后道，“你是否愿意陪我去一个地方？”  
“我的荣幸，汤姆。”我动了动嘴角，扯出一个生硬的弧度。

这是我第二次幻影移形，脚刚接触地面，强烈的恶心感袭击了我。  
里德尔保持着牵着我的姿势，等着我缓过来。  
12月的寒风使我不禁打了个寒颤，里德尔挥挥手在我身上加了一个保暖咒。我小声地道谢，看了一下路边的路牌。  
小汉格顿。  
里德尔没有松开拉着我的手，不紧不慢地走在村子的路上。路上没有什么人，都在庆祝节日——路边的房子都摇曳着温馨的光，时不时还有喝彩声。

平常在霍格沃茨，里德尔与我也会在人前装装样子牵手；而现在这个无名村庄的小路上，他手心的冰冷隔着一层手套我都可以感受到——他很用力。这让我感到莫名的诡异。  
“我们去哪里，汤姆。”我问道。  
“带你去见我的父亲。”里德尔平静地回答道。  
我不禁停下了脚步，拉住里德尔，“你找到了你父亲？”  
“是的。”里德尔突然笑了，笑的竟然很愉悦，重点是很真诚。我有点迷茫，只是继续呆呆地和他走。

那是一幢甚是华贵的庄园，带着年代的气息，传来觥筹交错的声音都透出了一股其乐融融的气氛。“里德尔府。”里德尔用波澜不惊的语气说道，就像一个不太敬业的导游。他用一个无声的阿拉霍洞开就打开了庄园的铁门，我却突然紧张了起来——我意识到他不是那种会抱着自己爸爸痛哭的人，那他来这里有什么目的？我有些胆怯，但我也不敢提出疑问。  
他走到屋子的门前，这家人似乎并不担心被闯入，锁都没上。里德尔挥了挥魔杖，门无声地打开了。这家人的餐厅设置在正厅，映入眼帘的就是一幅其乐融融的聚餐。

坐在正中央的男人虽已生出白发却依旧五官英俊，重点是，他与里德尔的长相如出一辙。围绕在桌边一圈的人似乎没有反应过来，最先是一个女人尖叫道，“汤姆，汤姆，那是谁。”  
老汤姆起身，看了里德尔很久，似乎勾起了很久以前的回忆。“是你，“他的语气里全是不满与厌烦，“你来做什么？”

里德尔的表情变得狰狞，但随之是一阵大笑，他的眼睛中闪着隐隐的红光。这幅模样，与五年前在海滩边一样。那时候他还不能完全控制自己的力量，而毕肖普变成了一个傻子；那他今天来这里……  
“我来做什么？”里德尔用修长的手指抚摸着魔杖，“我来杀你们的。”  
那么的坦然，让我怀疑他不是第一次说出这句话。

老汤姆脸色大变——他认得魔杖。“冷静下来，孩子。你想要什么？房子还是钱？我都可以给你，只要你放下那个东西。“  
“不好意思，上述东西我都不缺。我只想要你的命。”语毕，里德尔将魔杖对准金发的女人，“钻心剜骨。”  
女人痛苦得跪在了地上，玫瑰色的脸颊变得苍白。她抱着自己的腹部，表情抽搐。她想呼救，但是只能勉强比出口型，痛苦的无法发声。  
“让我和你的母亲谈谈，“老汤姆还保持着一丝理性，尽力地去争取一些机会。  
“她来不了了，”里德尔冷冷地说道，“她早就死了。”  
老汤姆动了动嘴，想说些什么，却是语塞。失去了一切谈判的资本，他跪在了里德尔面前。“求你了，别伤害我的家人。”  
对家人一词，里德尔脸上的表情僵持了一阵子。正当老汤姆放松了戒备，以为劝服这位年轻人时，里德尔的魔杖对准了两名老人。他缓缓念出那句咒语，熟练得就像已经用过了千百遍。

“ Avada Kadavra.”

我屏住了呼吸，脚下宛若挤了千斤重担，不可动弹。他们眼里最后的一束光芒，随着绿光的逼近，一寸寸的消失在这个冰冷的夜里；他们倒下的动作像是后世电影中常用的慢动作镜头，一帧一帧地闪过。  
里德尔习惯地抚摸了一下杖尖，宛若抚摸情人似的温柔，走到老汤姆面前，他那双漂亮如黑曜石的双眼闪过了一道红光。接着，他把杖尖对准了那个脸色苍白的棕发女人。她捂住小腹，冷汗直流。她优雅美丽的五官因刚受过的咒语而紧紧扭曲。

——他想让自己的父亲看到自己所爱的人死在自己面前，这大概才是嘴残酷不过的刑罚。

“这位小姐，请帮帮我们！“  
老汤姆的眼神不知何时转移到了我的身上，接着便是棕发女人，二人皆以灼热充满希求的目光紧紧锁住我的思绪。  
屋内灯火通明，佳肴还热气腾腾，但那种冰冷僵持若凝胶的气氛使我不寒而栗。这个场景，多么像五年前那个空气潮湿腥咸的初夏；而为了五年前的决定，我如今还在以生命苦苦挣扎，苟且偷生。

冷冷的触感打在我脸上时我冻结的思绪才重新开始流动，越来越大的雪花吹进了屋内。开始下雪了。  
可是我又能怎么样呢？陪着他们一起死？  
即使是多活一秒，也是我的胜利。

我伸进口袋默默那个玻璃球。  
里德尔回过头望着我，暗潭似的双眸深不可测。我收起我惊愕的表情，脚步坚定地走过去握住他的手。他不是善类，拥有两个人性命的决定权又怎会随意让给别人。  
他的脸上浮现出了戏谑的笑容，或许在笑我的软弱，或许在笑老汤姆的无谓挣扎，他低头吻了吻我的额角。然后在气氛还没有缓过时，轻声念下了死亡的咒语。

那是一个极其愤怒的索命咒，绿光足足冲肆了半分钟。待一切平静，我惊讶地发现倒下的并不是那位女人，而是老汤姆。  
里德尔似乎用光了怒气，眼中又是盈盈笑意。

“艾米，“他从后用双臂圈住我的腰，俯下头在我耳畔轻声说道，”你杀了她，如何？“  
他把魔杖塞到我的手心——我的魔杖，我不知道他怎么拿到的——温热的气息扑在我的耳背。

“杀了她，你就可以加入我们，继续与我一起，如何？“  
“毕竟我还是要留着你的，更何况我挺喜欢你的。“

我的脊背发凉，蔓延到全身。

我真的要，成为一个杀手吗?

“汤姆——“我转过头看着这个年轻而冷酷至极的少年，他狭长的双目就像一片泥沼易于沦陷。可是那里面什么都没有，只有空虚生出的征服欲望的无底洞。  
他轻轻把我推向钱，正好让我在棕发女人面前停下。面前的女人一手撑地一手捂腹；她褐色的双目有小鹿般的光芒，悲痛、恐惧，以及一丝希望重重叠加在眼神中，胆怯而急剧地望着我。  
我看着她捂住腹部的动作，踉跄后退了两步转身看里德尔，他则是一副了然的模样。

“他是一个恶魔！”  
我的耳畔又响起了毕肖普的声音。  
他是对的，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔从小到大都是一个恶魔。  
我颤颤地举起魔杖对准那个女人，我想我这次已经做好了决定。

我要为以前做过的决定负责。  
“一忘皆空。“

自由梦土  
“除你武——“  
我的魔杖在我把咒语念完前便被弹开，兀地发出一点白光便落在远处的地上。当我的眼神随着飞开的魔杖回到眼前时，里德尔已经走到了我面前。我慌的厉害，以至于想去夺走他的魔杖。他自然轻松躲过，还用一只手成功地钳制住我的双手，抓准我的痛处锁在我背后。  
“汤姆，她还……”我都听出了我语气中的绝望与哀求。  
“傻女孩，”汤姆温柔的拨开我眼前的碎发，近乎叹息着说道，“为什么要背叛我投靠那个老蜜蜂呢？”

他都知道了。  
我的心一坠千里，我不敢去直视他的目光，眼神垂下投在他斗篷上别的一只银色小蛇胸针上。

“抱歉，”我呢喃道，感受到一阵温暖的水雾模糊双目。  
“现在说对不起还有什么用。”他用嘲讽的语气说道，“你又在害怕什么？你知道背叛是要付出代价的。”  
“我不明白，你到底想要得到什么？”我扬起头直视他的双目，“你就这么迫切地想要得到所有人的生杀大权？你就算得到整个世界又怎么样，你得不到世界的心！”  
“我不需要那么多，“汤姆轻笑了一声，”我只要成为世界命运的主宰者，成为一切的主宰者，“他顿了顿，笑容愈发加深，“更何况，得到人心并不难。”

他眨眨眼，忽然就把我搂紧了些，紧的可以感受到他的胸针抵在我锁骨的吃痛。在我的一脸惊诧中，他吻了我。  
既然我可以写下这些文字，便说明我当年大难不死。客观评价一下他的吻技，的确很不错，显然他不是第一次吻女孩子了。  
我的尝试着挣脱他的束缚，但他搂得太紧，宛若游蛇的舌尖在我的唇周化了个圈，便不容反抗地侵入了我的牙关。  
很快我便明白了他并不是在吻我，而是像一个摄魂怪，一点一点把属于自己的灵魂抽离。那是一种很奇怪的感觉，就像身上的骨头被一根根取走，身子只会越发无力，头脑也是越发朦胧。

在我完全要失去神志的那刻，他松开了我。  
我觉得我的头很重，身子却失了重量。像秋天的落叶，冬日的雪花，春日的羽毛，我只能顺势瘫在了地上。我努力睁大双目，看到汤姆用飞来咒拿到了我的魔杖，对准了我身后昏倒的女人。我努力地去控制双手，一手抓紧口袋的球形物体，一手探去抓住那个女人的指尖。  
邓布利多从未告诉我这个门钥匙是否两个人够用，而我把最后一丝力气全都放在左手，千钧一发间，用力。  
玻璃片扎在手心很疼，那是我最后的记忆。

亲爱的忒弥斯，这就是我想要告诉你的最后一个故事。对于你的身世与我的过往，我从前的确做了部分隐瞒；你的母亲的确在诞下你后便因身体上的重负而撒手人寰，而我尽我所能养你成人。好多次我都以为我要撑不下来，但是感谢梅林眷顾，邓布利多助我们来到了大西洋彼岸的美国，神秘人一直没能在这里发展壮大他的势力，而我们终于平平安安活到了如今。我的身体自11月初*开始了急剧的衰退，而今日终于落笔，心中大石终于落下。

令我惊讶而奇妙的是，你也是一名女巫（命运总是这么的有趣！），并且你还成为了一名美国的一级傲罗。你小时候常常抱怨自己的名字太过非凡，但如今它已自我验证。愿你在以后的生活里可以永远作出正确的选择，努力去维持你心里的秩序与正义。

最好的祝愿，  
艾米·本森  
1981年12月25日

*伏地魔于1981年10月31日被哈利·波特第一次击败。


End file.
